Confederation of Awesome Protectorates
The Confederation of Awesome Protectorates, also known as CAP is a Protectorate and Optional Defense Bloc formed by the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. There is also an optional defense clause where the protected alliances may defend each other if they wish. The treaty originally included Angelite, Through Yggdrasil's Roots, and The Republic (2nd). The Republic merged with CSN on 30 September 2009, and TYR's treaty was upgraded to an . TEN joined the treaty on the 29th of November 2009. Angelite disbanded on 15 February 2010. On 11 April 2010, Imperium Hominis joined CAP, followed by TEN merging into CSN on 13 April 2010. IH would merge with CSN disband on 3 July 2010. Related Announcements *Initial Announcement *Addition of TEN *Addition of IH Preamble The undersigned alliances do hereby ratify this treaty, recognizing friendship and seeking to promote camaraderie, growth, and safety. Sovereignty It is recognized that each member alliance retains their sovereignty over everything not explicitly limited within this treaty. Though friendship, discussion, and advice shall be sought and given freely in all areas, each alliance shall retain their sovereignty. Mutual Peace and Friendship Signatories of this pact shall refrain from open conflict be it verbal or physical with the other signatories. All issues shall be solved via diplomacy and war shall not be made directly against another signatory, nor shall a signatory intentionally aid a known enemy of another signatory. Defense Should one signatory come under attack, the other signatories are encouraged to aid them by any means available, excepting The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, whom shall aid the alliance with their full military and financial support. Offense Any signatory instituting an offensive war shall discuss the issue with The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations at least 48 hours prior. During which time, diplomatic solutions will be sought and the situation shall be discussed thoroughly. The other signatories, though not required to assist, are encouraged to help in any manner they deem necessary. Cooperation The signatories of this pact shall work together to promote growth amongst each other where mutually beneficial. The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations shall promote the growth of each other signatory as best they can, and as requested by the other signatories. Treaties Signatories of this bloc shall discuss the potential signing of a new treaty with The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and obtain their approval before signing any new treaties. Superiority Clause Should treaties amongst the signatories ever come into conflict, the non-aggression clauses of this treaty shall supersede any other treaties. Admission Any alliance seeking a protectorate from The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations may apply for admission. The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, after consulting with the other members will decide upon entrance. Termination Any minor signatory of this pact may withdraw from it providing 48 hours of notice to the other signatories during which the clauses are to be adhered. The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations may remove any signatory that is deemed to not be living up to this agreement in actuality or in spirit. Such removals will have a 48 hour period during which the signatory to be removed shall maintain membership within the treaty. If any signatory is found to be in severe breach of this treaty they will be removed immediately with no extension of adherence to any of the terms is required. Signed Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *Signed henceforth for the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, *Goose, Head of State, Warmonger of GUARD, Hater of Huggles, and Old Man with a Cane *Allied_Threat, Grand Patriarch, Swordmaster, Preacher of Goose, Slayer of Infidels, Doer of Your Mum *SpacingOutMan, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Deputy Preacher of Goose, Defender of Beward, and The Commonwealth's Left Hand Through Yggdrasil's Roots Through Yggdrasil's Roots upgraded their treaty with CSN on 7 October 2009 Angelite Signed henceforth for Angelite, *Requia, Breaker of Legs, Capo of Angelite, not a reroll *Sig, Benevolent Beneficiary and High Administrative Chancellor of The Angelic Sanctuary, USN's Favorite Son, /v/irgin for life, Lazy *No Good Piece of crap *Rock, Capo of Angelite Angelite disbanded on 15 February 2010 The Republic Signed henceforth for The Republic, *thedestro, Prime Minister, Minister of Defense, the Divine Hammer, Master of Hobbes *Steodonn, Minister of Foreign Affairs *John Galt, Minister of Recruitment The Republic merged with CSN on 1 October 2009 The Eagle Nebula Signed henceforth for the Eagle Nebula, *CharlieScene - Pillar *Khalai Protoss - Pillar *lenard124578 - Pillar *hhawk - Nebulan Counselor *Bossface - Nebulan *BKuz712 - Nebulan *General Sonlar - Nebulan *Cosmo777 - Nebulan The Eagle Nebula merged with CSN on 13 April 2010 Imperium Hominis Signed henceforth for Imperium Hominis *Hetman Vladislav, God-Emperor *Nathan Vatz, High Inquisitor *Kryostat, Internal Affairs Staff Imperium Hominis merged with CSN on 3 July 2010 Category:Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Protectorate blocs